Episode 20 - The Scary Museum Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: "The Scary Museum!"(The episode begins inside Squidward's house where Gary, Snellie and Lary watched Squidward practices his clarinet) Squidward: You see, Snellie, This is how you practice using your clarinet just like I use to do it. Snellie: Meow. Gary: Meow. Lary: Meow. Squidward: Although, you and Gary have been together ever since I've brought you for seventeen hundred dollars. But if you can practice hard enough while playing the clarinet you'll be just like me. Snellie: Meow. Gary: Meow. Lary: Meow. Squidward: (Hands Snellie the clarinet) I want you to practice playing it without messing it up you got that? And I don't care how long it takes. Snellie: Meow. Gary: Meow. Lary: Meow. Squidward: Well time for this squid to go to work. So long, Snellie and remember what I said about practicing. (Walks outside to The Krusty Krab. Snellie begins playing Squidward's clarinet "Clary") Gary: Wow, Snellie, You're playing Squidward's clarinet really good. Snellie: Thanks, Gary, Squidward told me too since I began playing it. Lary: Yeah. I wish I can play the clarinet just like you, Snellie. Snellie: Well were gonna think about it later, Lary. But right now we gotta get to the clubhouse. Gary: Well at least were in Squidward's house. Let's go on top of his roof and see what he thinks. Snellie and Lary: Okay! Gary: Let's do it! (He, Snellie and Lary takes Squidward's clarinet and slithers towards Squidward's bedroom and went outside Squidward's window and slithers up the tiki walls and on the roof and jumps up and down really really really far. They went up in mid-air and lands safely on the ground with a splat) Snellie: Let's go, boys we don't got all day. Taking Clary with us to the clubhouse. Gary: Coming, Snellie. Lary: Yeah. Wait up! (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers to the clubhouse. Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs has SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl for the announcement) Mr. Krabs: I've ask you all here because we have an important announcement to make. SpongeBob: Why, Mr. Krabs? Where are we going on this find find day?! Mr. Krabs: Well, boy today we have an important trip we will be taking. Patrick: What is it? Mr. Krabs: The only important trip were going is in the Bikini Bottom Museum. Squidward: The Bikini Bottom Museum? Sandy: Isn't that a place where we can find science? Pearl: Yeah Sandy. I always wanted to look for dinosaur bones. Right, Daddy? Mr. Krabs: But of course, me dear daughter. And we can also look for jewels and painted pictures and everything! Squidward: Oh great. SpongeBob: Did you hear that, Pat? Were going to the museum! Just me, you, and Squidward and Sandy and Pearl and Mr. Krabs and everybody else! Patrick: Yeah were going to the museum! (Everyone except Squidward cheered. We cut to Plankton who was watching SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs on the telescope inside the Chum Bucket) Plankton: A museum huh? It's not fair! How does Krabs always get to go there instead of me!? Karen: Well, Krabs always get to go to the museum with his pals. So what? Plankton: Karen, I just said I wanted to go to the museum but not by myself. Karen: Maybe if you can sneak inside the museum you will have your revenge. Plankton: Quiet, Karen I'm about to think about a plan here! Hmm... I've got it! Maybe if I can sneak inside the museum, I will have my revenge! Man I'm good! Karen: (Sighs. We cut back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs going to the museum) SpongeBob: Oh boy, Squidward were in to the museum together! I'm so excited! Whooooooooooooooo!! Squidward: Whatever. I hope Snellie is taking good care of my clarinet Clary. I hope she practices enough. (Scene cuts to Gary, Snellie and Lary coming inside the Snail-Clubhouse with Squidward's Clarinet) Gary: Hey, everybody. Sorry were a little bit early today. Snellie: We have an important announcement to make. Lary: Yeah. There's something we want all of you to tell. Daniel: What is it Gary, Snellie and Lary? Lary: Well Daniel, It's like this. (Gary, Snellie and Lary sits around the table with all the other snails and whispered to them "They're going to the museum") Boss: What? They're going to the museum?! Gary: Mr. Krabs said they were dinosaur bones inside there and paintings and jewels and everything! Snellie: Gary's right. Once we get inside the Bikini Bottom Museum we can see everything! Lary: Yeah even one of Squidward's painting he just made! Micheal: I always wanted to go inside the museum. Victoria: We've never been inside the museum before. Eugene: What kind of jewels are there anyway? Pat: Meow. Penney: Well they were diamond minds inside the museum. Sweet Sue: And they were statues of people inside there. Edward: I don't know about you guys but I want to go to the Bikini Bottom Museum. Muffsies: Me too. I mean like I want to see all the dinosaur bones that look like in Prehistoric Bikini Bottom when they are instanced. Mary: I want to see beautiful paintings of masterpieces! Foofie: I want to see the diamond minds what they look like! Petey: And I wanted to see the statues what they look like! Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Spike: (To Snellie) Hey what's that you got on your hand there, little girl? Snellie: This? Oh. This is Squidward's Clarinet! Squidward lend it to me so I can practice it. Dan: Whoa. I didn't know you have your clarinet with you. Snellie: Thanks. I only use it to make music. Victoria: I didn't know this thing can make music. Snellie: Well, I'll show you. (She begins playing Squidward's Clarinet) Mary: That's loud! Gary: I can hear the clarinet through my ears! Boss: Ah music to my ears. Dan: You may like it. But we sure don't like that noise. (Snellie stops playing Squidward's Clarinet) Snellie: Did you all like it when I play the clarinet?! Daniel: Enough of that. Let's talk about that museum place. Muffsies: So like if we want to make it inside to the museum like the people do, we should be able to see everything in place. Mary: Just to make sure no one sneaks in there while someone's guarding it. Micheal: She's right. Lary: You know there's somebody else going to the museum too. Sweet Sue: What is it, Lary? Lary: It was Plankton. The small guy that we met before. Foofie: We better be careful watching out for him. He is evil with one eye and two antennas. Pat: Meow. Meow. Gary: Then it's settled then. Let us all go to the Bikini Bottom Museum! All 18 Snails: Yaaaaaaay!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs entering the museum) SpongeBob: So, This is the Bikini Bottom Museum huh? Mr. Krabs: That's right! And I want no one touching anything inside the museum. Patrick: Got it. Don't touch anything. That's easy. Squidward: Ahh the masterpiece. Good times. Good times. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs walks inside the museum where they bump into four adult fish "Nancy Suzy Fish, Susie, Evelyn and Mable Monica") Mable: Welcome to the museum where we never touch anything. Susie: What brings you here? SpongeBob: We're here to see everything we want to see. The paintings, The statues, The diamond minds and dinosaur bones. Evelyn: Anything huh? Sandy: We're talking about real science. Pearl: Do they have volcanoes in here too? Mable: Sure. Everything's inside and it's all yours to look at please follow us. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, and Mr. Krabs follows Nancy Suzy Fish, Susie, Evelyn and Mable to look around the museum. Plankton sneaks inside the museum) Plankton: I'm in! At last! Now where can I find one of the dinosaur bones? Maybe I'll start by sneaking up to people inside the museum. (He looks for the room that has dinosaur bones on it. All 18 Snails went inside the museum too while looking around inside) Boss: After me, fellas. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Phew. Muffsies: This place gives me the creeps. Foofie: Yeah, And there is a biggest creep of all. Mary: You don't think the museum is scary do you? Gary: No Mary, just a normal Bikini Bottom Museum. Snellie: Besides I've got Squidward's Clarinet inside my shell. Lary: Yeah. We need to use it only for emergencies. Petey: Oh look at this! Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. (All 18 Snails looked at the map at the museum) Victoria: There's a map that leads to the museum. Edward: That's right, Victoria. I wish we can look around together! Penney: If I'm going to a museum I wouldn't be alone with my sister, Sweet Sue. Pat: Meow. Daniel: Where should we find first, Boss? Boss: The first thing we need to find are the statues. Eugene: We should go for that. Gary: Let's go find the statue room! I bet somebody made a masterpiece for itself! All snails: Okay. (All 18 Snails went to find the statue room to look for statues. They slithered by Plankton who's looking for the room with dinosaur bones) Plankton: These snails are in the museum too? I wonder. (All 18 Snails went inside the Statue room where they see so many statues they made) Spike: Whoa. Look at the statues! Dan: Talk about masterpiece. Boss: Remember, were not suppose to touch anything so be careful not to set an alarm. Sweet Sue: Hey look at that! (They looked at the statue of Squilliam Fancyson) Daniel: What's that statue suppose to be? Gary: That's the statue of Squilliam Fancyson who cleaned up the entire town of Bikini Bottom. Snellie: Bless you, Squilliam Fancyson. Bless you. Mary: I love Squilliam Fancyson who likes to play the clarinet. Lary: Yeah. So much smarter that Squidward Q Tentacles. Muffsies: I say this squid is a genius. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Micheal: Huh? What is it, Pat? Pat: Meow! Gary: Uh-oh. Somebody's coming! C'mon you guys we better hide! All Snails: Right! (All 18 Snails hide behind Squilliam Fancyson's statue who'd cleaned up every town in Bikini Bottom while SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Nancy Suzy Fish, Susie, Evelyn and Mable Monica came inside the statue room) SpongeBob: Wow a statue room! Squidward: Ah it's a good time masterpiece of statues. Patrick: Yeah I kinda like this place. Susie: This is where we build so many statues in Bikini Bottom. Mable: That's right it's what we masterpieces do when we look at each other when they stand still. Evelyn: You can use a jackhammer or a ruler to make that a marble. Sandy: Wow. I never know we can even make statues. Pearl: Statues are Squidward's favorite masterpieces. Nancy Suzy Fish: Shall we move along now? Mr. Krabs: Okay Tokay, girls. Now show us the diamond minds. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs followed Nancy Suzy Fish, Susie, Evelyn, and Mable Monica to the diamond room while All 18 Snails came out from behind Squilliam Fancyson's statue) Gary: Did you hear that guys? They're heading inside the room that has diamonds. Mary: That's my favorite room! Full of diamond minds! Boss: Mary's right. Come on fellas, let's follow them there. (All 18 Snails leave the statue room and followed SpongeBob and his friends to the diamond room) Pat: Meow. Petey: The door we're looking for is over here it has a picture of a diamond on it. Daniel: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in. Spike: Yeah. But just to be sure we're not gonna get spotted. (All 18 Snails went inside the diamond room and hide behind the counter) Evelyn: And this is the diamond minds full of sparkles. Mable: It's where we look inside where it's sliver or gold. SpongeBob: I'd say this baby can reveal 20% half of gold and sliver. Squidward: Uh sure, SpongeBob. Sandy: Listen Patrick, just remember the rule about touching the diamond minded. Patrick: I can see diamonds right through me. Mr. Krabs: This reminds me of money. Pearl: Enough. I want to see the volcano now! Mable: Oh right, the volcano. Susie: Why don't we even think about that before? Nancy Suzy Fish: Well, let's find the volcano room shall we? (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Nancy Suzy Fish, Susie, Evelyn and Mable Monica went out the diamond room and went to the volcano room. All 18 Snails come out from behind the counter) Dan: Now they're heading to the volcano room. Lary: Hey, where's Pat? Pat: Meow! Meow! (All snails see Pat slithering toward the diamonds) Sweet Sue: He's slithering towards the diamonds! Eugene: Oh no he'll set off the alarm! Foofie: Everybody cover your ears! (All snails do so) Pat: (Took out a big diamond mind) Meooooow. (The alarm didn't set off) All Snails: Whew. Gary: What a relief. For a second there I'd thought the alarm will go off. Mary: And we'd be running around screaming. Snellie: But we still have to know what SpongeBob, Squidward and the others are doing. Muffsies: I'd bet they were like in the volcano room. Lary: Yeah Let's go in there! Daniel: It's worth a try. (All snails went out the diamond room and followed SpongeBob and his pals to the volcano room. Meanwhile, Plankton finally found the room full of dinosaur bones) Plankton: Finally, I found the room with all the dinosaur bones! With my annual controlling sensing device, I will command all the instinked dinosaurs to be my slaves! (He puts all the controlling sensing device on every dinosaur bones and pushes the button to make them come to life) All Dinosaur Bones: Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!! Plankton: Nothing can stop me now!! (Laughs evilly. Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to All 18 Snails who finally made it to the volcano room they were hiding underneath the table while Nancy Suzy Fish, Susie, Evelyn, and Mable Monica showed SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs the giant volcano) Nancy Suzy Fish: Here we see a giant volcano full of real hot lava. Pearl: Wow! Coral! (Takes a picture of a giant volcano and a photo comes out of it) Wait until all my girls see this picture of a volcano I took! SpongeBob: Wow, Pearl that's a great picture you took. Pearl: Thanks, SpongeBob. (Suddenly, we hear a strange noise coming from the dinosaur bones room) Mr. Krabs: What was that? Sandy: It sounds like it's coming right from next door, where all the dinosaur bones are. Squidward: Who cares? I would like to see the paintings for now. Patrick: No worries, Squidward. We'll find that room with a picture of a paintbrush on it. SpongeBob: Patrick's right. And I know just where to find it follow me! (They followed SpongeBob where he can find the room with a paintbrush on it. All 18 Snails came out from under the table where they see a giant volcano) Boss: Well, somebody saw a giant volcano near by. Micheal: Did you even hear a noise coming from the room full of dinosaur bones? Penney: Yeah. I heard it from next door. Edward: I heard it too. It just gotta be Plankton it just has to be. Gary: Then we'll just go to the dinosaur bone room and follow Plankton's trail. Pat: Meow! (All 18 Snails went out of the volcano room and go to the room full of dinosaur bones but suddenly the instanced dinosaur bumps into all 18 snails) All Snails: (Gasps and looked up and sees the instanced giant dinosaurs) Dan and Spike: Uh-oh. Plankton: (Laughs evilly) How do you know my creation, Snails? Now bow down before me or else!!? Daniel: That's a big army!! Mary: What do we do now?!! Gary, Snellie and Lary: RUN!!! All 18 Snails: AAAAAH!!! (Runs for their lives) Dinosaurs: Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!!! (Goes after all 18 snails) Plankton: Yes my creation go after them!! All 18 Snails: AAAAAAAAAH!!!... Victoria: MOMMY!!!!! All 18 Snails: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Dinosaurs: Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!!!!! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Nancy Suzy Fish, Susie, Evelyn and Mable Monica came out of the room with a paintbrush on it. Suddenly all 18 snails run passed by them. They've being chased by something) SpongeBob: Gary? Dinosaurs: Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!!! SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Nancy Suzy Fish, Susie, Evelyn and Mable: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (They run for their lives too) Dinosaurs: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!!! (Goes after SpongeBob and his friends too) Plankton: That's right run you cowards run with my creation! (The dinosaurs chased SpongeBob and his friends and all 18 snails down towards the exit but the doors on the exits are locked) SpongeBob: It's locked!! Patrick: I just wanna go home!!! (Bangs on the door with exit) Plankton: End of the line cowards! (Laughs evilly) Dinosaurs: Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!!! Snellie: None of this would be happening if I only practice Squidward's clarinet! Gary: Hey, that's it! Snellie, take out the clarinet! It's the only way to stop the rampage! Snellie: You got it, Gary! (Takes out Squidward's clarinet from inside her shell and starts to play it really really really really really loud at the instinked dinosaurs. The clarinet makes the wind blew and knocks out all the dinosaur bones down to pieces) All 18 Snails: Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Lary: Way to go, Snellie! Mary: That's how you play the clarinet really loud! Snellie: Thanks you guys! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss slithers toward the dinosaur bones) Boss: Now let's see who stole the dinosaur bones and who it really is. (Digs from the pile of bones and there was Plankton) Plankton: I hate my life! Mr. Krabs: (Picks up Plankton) Ah ha shouldn't known. Plankton. Plankton: Hey, Krabs long time no see eh? Mr. Krabs: What were you doing in here trying to do? Plankton: To you know collect the dinosaur bones for my collection. Mr. Krabs: Ha. Nice try, Plankton! But it ain't gonna work on trying to steal the formula. Besides it's launching time. (He took Plankton to the exit door and opens it and throw Plankton back to the Chum Bucket) Plankton: Curse you, Mr. Krabs! (Crashes inside The Chum Bucket) Ouch. Mr. Krabs: That took care of him thanks to the bottom feeders here. (Points to 18 snails while SpongeBob and his friends looked at them) SpongeBob: Gary! Squidward: Snellie! All 18 Snails: Meoooooooow!! Mable: Oh Mary! Mary! (Picks up Mary the Snail) You're okay. Don't worry. Mable's here. Nothing ever bad happens to you. Mary: Don't worry Mable I'm fine! Mable: Huh? What did you say? Mary: Meow reow. SpongeBob: Wow. Snellie, why didn't you tell us you can play the clarinet? Snellie: It was Squidward who told me, SpongeBob. I've been playing it really loud. Gary: That's right. (To SpongeBob) Don't you remember I was a good clarinet player? (SpongeBob thinks as the scene flashes back to the episode "The Paper" where SpongeBob is wearing Squidward's shirt while looking at the mirror and Gary plays the clarinet. Then the scene flashes back to all 18 snails and SpongeBob) I was a good clarinet player too. Muffsies: But who would teach a purebrad snail how to play the clarinet? Pat: Meow. Foofie: It was Squidward. He's the guy who gave her lessons by playing that instrument. All Snails and SpongeBob: Huh? Squidward: That's right! I was the one who gave Snellie the clarinet so that she can be just like me. Lary: Is that right, Squidward? Squidward: You bet it is. Snellie: (Slithers toward Squidward) Here's your clarinet back. Squidward: (Picks up Snellie and takes the clarinet back) I'd hope you'd took good care of Clary for me. Sandy: I don't know why but I think I loved the sound of the truth. Patrick: You said it, Sandy! Petey: I couldn't agree more. SpongeBob: Now that's what I call a museum adventure! (Everybody laughed even all 18 snails when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on the bed snoring peacefully while Gary is writing his favorite journal for what he did today) Gary: We started to go to the museum today. We thought it was scary. But it turned out to be okay. We saw a statue of Squilliam Fancyson next we saw the diamond minds then we saw a giant volcano Pearl had took a picture of. Snellie: And I get to play the clarinet all thanks to Squidward Q Tentacles. Lary: You shouldn't have seen how smart those instinked dinosaurs were today. Snellie: The diamond mined that Pat took was the big one but I don't know what that is but I love that place so much. Gary: (Close his snail journal) We sure had fun at the museum today didn't we guys? And I bet tomorrow will be even better. Don't you think so? Snellie: You sure said the words, Gary. And tomorrow will do something special just all 18 of us snails. Lary: Yeah. Let's all go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary went fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures" "Nickelodeon Production" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: My snail friends and I are going to work at The Krusty Krab for today. SpongeBob: Oh no where's my Krusty Krab uniform hat? I can't work at The Krusty Krab without it! Gary: Don't worry. Snellie and I have them and Mr. Krabs sees how I'm doing and how I'm good at making food and taking orders. And I'll spend more time of you and my friends. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "The Krusty Snail!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts